Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine driven heat pump in which heat exchange is performed by use of a refrigerant, which is sucked and discharged by a compressor driven by an engine, thereby flowing through a refrigerant circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known that a generator is mounted in the engine driven heat pump in which heat exchange is performed by use of a refrigerant, which is sucked and discharged by a compressor driven by the engine, thereby flowing through a refrigerant circuit (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4682558).
Japanese Patent No. 4682558 discloses that the engine driven heat pump, in which the generator is mounted, is used as a power supply device at the time of power failure.
However, Japanese Patent No. 4682558 discloses that the engine driven heat pump, in which the generator is mounted, is used as the power supply device at the time of power failure, Japanese Patent No. 4682558 fails to disclose any specific timing of supplying power to an internal instrument that is provided in the engine driven heat pump and driven by the generation power of a generator, at the start time of a self-sustaining operation.